


Feral

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [104]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feral Derek Hale, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words term, crash and hurt.





	Feral

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/178763627099/im-soooo-behind-yikes-anyway-this-is-for)
> 
> \---
> 
> In my mind, I think Derek is kinda lost in grief or something, and he smells Stiles, who smells like safety and comfort and home to him.

The day Stiles came to terms with being single forever was the day Derek crashed into his heart. Literally.

One minute he was walking through the preserve, lost in thought, and the next he was on his back staring up at the treetops. Derek’s head hadn’t moved from Stiles’ chest, and he kept nuzzling and whining.

Stiles’ head hurt from the fall, but he was more concerned about a partially shifted Derek. 

Stiles shifted for his phone, and Derek whined again. Stiles froze. 

“Don’t hate me for this,” Stiles whispered as he placed his hand on Derek’s head. Derek rumbled.


End file.
